


unholy

by beskars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Royalty kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Spit Kink, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, misbehaving on a Holocall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskars/pseuds/beskars
Summary: With his finely tailored clothing and striking features, he could have easily been the leader of any one of the many crime syndicates in Coruscant, his golden eyes the only giveaway that he was possessed of something more wicked than could be found in even the darkest recesses of the undercity. You often wished he looked as monstrous as you knew he could be, knowing that it would be far easier to be driven by sheer terror than the strange amalgam of fear and curiosity he ignited within you. But you were not so lucky, for as much as he frightened and infuriated you, there was no denying the hunger you had to prove yourself to him, no matter how deeply you tried to bury it.A Sith! Obi-Wan x Reader story in three parts.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> come find more writing and sith! obi shenanigans over at beskars.tumblr.com :)

**unholy;**

The first thing you noticed about Scipio was how different the air felt. It felt as pure as the snow that crunched beneath your boots, so crisp it seemed to slice into your lungs even through the filtration system in your helmet. You had grown so used to the balmy smog of Coruscant that the ability to breathe in so deeply as you disembarked the shuttle sent a little flutter of alarm through your chest before you reminded yourself that not every planet was blanketed in noxious fumes, that this was _normal_. But for whatever reason, breathing in this cold and starkly beautiful planet just made you miss the grimy undercity you had until very recently called home.

It was a strange place to yearn for, with its levels upon levels of decaying buildings illuminated by dimly flickering neon signs that did little to puncture the omnipresent gloom of billowing exhaust fumes and pestilential emissions from the factories. For years, you had dreamt of earning enough credits to finally get out of that chasm beneath the city that functioned as little more than a garbage receptacle for the ones lucky enough to live above. To secure a place of your own in one of the residential districts, where the water in the fresher didn’t run rusty so long that by the time it was finally clear, it was freezing cold. And now that you finally had access to such a thing, you longed for the familiarity of your previous home, the worn-in and roughened edges such a stark contrast to the sterile, clean lines of your quarters on the Star Destroyer.

But that old life was gone, and there would be no returning to it now. The only thing to do was to continue moving forward across the expanse of white towards the settlements on the horizon as night encroached on the grey sky, listening to the susurrus of snowfall crackle through your earpiece. Your unit formed a disorderly sort of mass around you, their lack of military background evident in their shambolic movements as they did their best to fall into step with the man leading the shapeless formation. His black cloak whipped about in the wind, hovering behind him like a bad omen as he strode purposefully across the tundra. 

_Lord Kenobi._

The dreadnought that tied together this unruly assemblage of snipers, infiltrators, and slicers, uniting a company of former rulers of the undercity behind his scarlet lightsaber. He did little to encourage any semblance of synergy amongst you but between the grudging respect you all held for each other as masters of your respective trades, bolstered by the fear this umbra of a man inspired, your unit was unmatched in its brutal efficiency. As the Republic had crumbled, the small group of you had followed Lord Kenobi to the furthest reaches of the Outer Rim, wiping out the last of the Separatist sympathizers and seizing their resources for the Empire. The Galactic Emperor had chosen his shadow army well; the carefully orchestrated machinations of this nameless company had toppled regimes in silence, leaving the Republic unaware until it was far too late. 

Darkness fell as you grew ever closer to the settlement set against the darkened sky, your heart hammering in your chest as you flexed your fingers to try to ease away the brittle cold. Though not heavily manned, the Main Vault of the Intergalactic Banking Clan towered over a completely flat expanse, giving it a major advantage as it was impossible to approach from any angle without being spotted by guards or surveillance droids. It would be up to you and the other snipers, Jentru and Carden, to take out as many of them as possible after the slicers, Skycull and Mospar, reconfigured the holocams to loop their footage and hopefully buy you enough time to get to the control center before they realized something was wrong. From there, all remaining personnel would be dealt with as the slicers rerouted all Separatist reserves into untraceable Empire accounts, wiping out the last of the Confederacy of Independent Systems with a series of keystrokes. 

The plan had been discussed at length, each possible angle accounted for time and time again and yet there was one variable that you all knew it was pointless to try to factor in. Lord Kenobi, a rara avis of a man who was at once as calculating as a tactical droid and as mercurial as a Devaronian, did not trouble himself with adhering to plans. It could not have been more apparent from his actions that, while each component of the unit possessed an inarguably valuable skill set, he was wholly unconcerned with ensuring the safety of anyone but himself. You may have made up an elite branch of the Imperial Army but there was no special treatment to be gleaned for your efforts, and if you were terminated, you would be replaced swiftly and without sentiment. It was a harsh truth, one you told yourself you had accepted, but the anger that swelled inside of you belied that acceptance as you recounted the many times he had put your life at risk, often for completely unnecessary aberrations. 

_But what else would you expect from a Sith Lord?_

You bit back a huff of unamused laughter at the absurdity of the question, knowing that until quite recently the extent of your familiarity with the Sith had been little more than whispers of their existence, spoken in the darkest levels of the undercity. They had been nothing more to you than ancient enemies of the Jedi, long since passed into legend and immortalized only in books and snippets of conversation amongst scattered supporters who extolled their prestige as warriors and sorcerers in quiet reverence. But even in the depths of your imagination, you had never been able to conjure anything more than thoughts of a cloaked, wraithlike entity drifting about the corners of the cosmos. 

_How things had changed._

You saw now that the Sith were not phantasms in the darkness; the Sith _were_ the darkness. It seemed to amass around Lord Kenobi with a steady hum, echoed by the low dirge of his lightsaber, the burning light of it the only thing that could cleave through the gloaming. In battle, he was a maelstrom of black robes and a red blade that crackled like lightning, and in stillness, he was like a brontide of thunder, quieter but just as threatening. Shrouded in shadow, he was the personification of a gathering storm, and yet when he lifted the hood of his cloak, you could see that this force of nature was composed of the same flesh and bone as you. And somehow, that was more unnerving to you than the faceless eidolons of your nightmares. 

With his finely tailored clothing and striking features, he could have easily been the leader of any one of the many crime syndicates in Coruscant, his golden eyes the only giveaway that he was possessed of something more wicked than could be found in even the darkest recesses of the undercity. You often wished he looked as monstrous as you knew he could be, knowing that it would be far easier to be driven by sheer terror than the strange amalgam of fear and curiosity he ignited within you. But you were not so lucky, for as much as he frightened and infuriated you, there was no denying the hunger you had to prove yourself to him, no matter how deeply you tried to bury it. 

The fortress loomed almost directly above you now, seeming to touch the clouds as you inched along the frozen ground in a crouch that mirrored Lord Kenobi’s, your legs burning with each step closer. As you expected, the sniper rifle slung across your back would of little use from this vantage point; even one missed shot would compromise your position and turn your entire unit into sitting mynocks. The only way to advance would be to have the slicers scramble the surveillance droids as long as they could and make it to the top deck while they were disabled before taking out the guards on the upper platform at close range and making your way inwards to the vault. Your stomach twisted unpleasantly, a bead of sweat rolling down your back even in the frigid air. 

_You hated close combat._

Darting a glance behind you, you saw Skycull and Mospar fiddling with a device they had constructed that would temporarily disrupt the droid’s motor functions and reached for the blaster holstered at your hip, preparing to make a run for it as you Lord Kenobi’s voice, clear and precise as ever even through your helmet. 

“I’ll take out as many of them as I can. Wait for my signal,” Lord Kenobi said calmly, poised towards the tower. 

Looking between Jentru and Carden with an alarmed expression hidden by your helmet, you threw your arms up into the air. 

“So we’re supposed to just wait down here and hope they don’t blast us into oblivion?” you demanded, not bothering to reign in your frustration.

“Oh, they won’t,” he replied with maddening nonchalance, and even without being able to see him, you _knew_ his mouth had curved up into that self-assured smirk he got every time he was about to do something particularly risky. 

The words unfolded over again in your mind of their own accord, no more reassuring upon careful repetition.

_They won’t._

* * *

  
  


They didn’t, but not for lack of trying. Despite the Sith Lord’s proximity to the guards, he was in decidedly less danger amongst them than you were in the expanse between the snowbank you had taken cover behind and the bottom of the fortress. It had been a minor miracle that you had all managed to avoid the blaster fire raining down from above, and despite rarely getting through any missions unscathed, you could tell that this experience had taken a heavy toll on your quiet companions. You were thankful for the helmet that concealed your ashen face, wishing you could stop your hands from shaking as you squeezed them into fists over and over again, glancing up at Lord Kenobi as he pushed his hood off. 

“My, you all certainly are a dour bunch,” he commented mildly, his gaze lingering on you just long enough to make you shift uncomfortably before you set your jaw, glaring up with a fury you hoped he felt. 

“Probably because you almost just got the lot of us killed,” you snapped, flushing as Jentru inhaled sharply beside you. 

Your skin prickled as his aurelian eyes roamed over you, his mouth curving up in a disconcerting smile that made you want to look away. 

“Oh, please go on,” he said, his lilting voice dropping lower as he leaned forward in his seat, his gaze boring into you. “I can hear every thought running through your mind already so you may share them aloud too.”

You stiffened, recoiling from him as his words settled somewhere in the pit of your stomach, tumbling in a wave of nausea. 

_That’s not possible_.

A sudden tremor ran through you, and you felt an unwelcome presence pressing on the outer edges of your thoughts, sinuating its way into your mind as a familiar voice reverberated through your skull, the simple answer sending another shiver through you.

_But it is._

Tearing your eyes away, you drew in a ragged breath, turning to look as the cruiser coasted smoothly into the landing bay, emitting a hiss as the landing gear deployed. Scrambling up, you jolted forward as the ramp extended with a thud, gripping the sling across your chest tightly as you nearly tumbled onto Lord Kenobi. He fixed you with an amused look, leaning back in his seat in an almost lazy way as you righted yourself and shuffled towards the exit with the rest of your companions. As you filed out in your usual disorderly fashion, you heard him offer up a sardonic bit of praise, the closest you had ever heard him come to acknowledging the efforts of the unit.

“Congratulations on another job well done.”

* * *

As soon as you were out of earshot, Jentru grabbed your wrist, yanking you over to him as you made your way to the lift. 

“What in Malachor were you _thinking_?” he hissed, his deep voice tinged with concern even through the muffle of his helmet. 

“The same thing everyone else was,” you shot back, readjusting your rifle as you strode down the corridor. “I was just the only one brave enough to say anything.” 

“ _Brave_? No,” Jentru replied in disbelief. “No, I think the word you’re looking for is foolish. Incredibly, immeasurably foolish. He’s your commander--”

“Then why doesn’t he act like it and stop getting us into situations that could get all of us killed?” you asked angrily, jabbing at the lift button with more force than was necessary.

“What’s going to get you killed is speaking like that to him,” he said quietly, stepping into the lift beside you and turning to face the doors as they slid shut with a soft click.

“He seemed...amused,” you muttered, Lord Kenobi’s unsettling smile flashing across your mind as you pivoted slightly to look at Jentru, his gaze fixed on you through the dark slashes in his helmet. 

“I know,” he sighed after a moment, his arms crossing over his chest plate. “That’s what worries me.”

* * *

You parted ways with Jentru outside your quarters, barely waiting until the doors whooshed shut before collapsing against them with a sob that amplified itself inside your helmet. Yanking it off, you set it down on the floor before relieving yourself of the rest of your effects and stripping down to your tunic and trousers, sinking down to the ground beside your cot and burying your face in your hands. Everything felt unsteady; your limbs, your breath, even your thoughts seemed to tremor as you drew your knees up, leaning into them as you tried to regain control over yourself. Jentru was right; you never should have said anything and unease gnawed away at you as you considered the ramifications of such a misstep. 

_But did it really matter what you had said, you wondered, if Lord Kenobi truly could read your thoughts?_

It hardly seemed fair to punish you for those, as you had no way of knowing that he was eavesdropping on every unbidden thing that crossed your mind but you doubted that fairness made up a large part of the Sith doctrine. That aside, there was no arguing the point that you had derided him in front of the unit he was in command of. Though you were not of a military background, you knew that kind of insubordination and blatant disrespect would have resulted in swift backlash from any superior officer. So why had he just...smiled? 

Shaking your head to clear the unwelcome image away, you rose to your feet and made your way to the fresher, selecting the highest possible temperature before shedding your remaining clothing and stepping under the boiling stream. You scrubbed away at your skin with a bar of cheap, standard-issue soap until it was pink and raw, stinging underneath the scalding rivulets and debated over what to do. The thought of waiting until you were called to a disciplinary hearing to find out what the punishment would be for your transgressions was more unnerving than the thought of what that punishment might be. The water ran out just as you made up your mind; you would apologize directly to Lord Kenobi and hope that he would exercise some semblance of benevolence in telling you exactly what the penalty would be for your insubordination. 

_Because if Sith were known for anything, it was their benevolence._

* * *

Thankfully, the passages of the Star Destroyer were less populated than usual with most of the non-essential personnel in the dining area, and you threaded your way through them without any notice. You had a general idea of where Lord Kenobi’s quarters were situated, but once you located that particular wing of the ship, you felt your heart sink in your chest. Of course, you didn’t have clearance to access it. Letting out a frustrated sigh, you turned back around to hurry to your room before anyone could ask you why you were sneaking around this sector, only to run headlong into the man you were seeking. 

“I’m sorry!” you gasped out, stumbling back and colliding with the doors behind you, flushing at the ungainly display. 

“For headbutting me or for being in a section of the ship you know you have no business in?” Lord Kenobi asked softly, raising one eyebrow slightly as he stared at you with an inscrutable expression. 

“Well, both,” you replied, wincing slightly as you peeled your shoulders away from the entry. “But the reason that I’m here is that I was trying to apologize to you for my behavior earlier.” 

“Oh, that’s why you’re here? An apology?” he questioned, though it sounded decisively like a mockery of your words. 

“Why else would I be here?” you replied, a little too defensively as you crossed your arms over your chest, suddenly feeling very exposed without your usual plastoid cuirass. 

“I can think of several reasons, though none of them have anything to do with your sudden contrition,” he said easily, brushing past you and opening the doors with a casual flick of his wrist. 

“What do you mean?” you asked, and he was silent as he strode down the hall before turning to give you a steady look, one corner of his mouth curving up slightly. “I don’t understand--”

“Come then, let me hear this apology,” he told you, ushering you down the passage with a beckoning motion, and you tried to push down the uneasy feeling welling up in your stomach before falling into step with him. 

“I’m very sorry for what I said, my lord,” you said, trying to conjure up as much remorse as possible as you focused on a point on the ground just out of reach of your boots, hoping it would steady you. “It was wrong of me, and I shouldn’t have--”

“Are you apologizing for what you said?” he cut in, pausing at the entrance to his quarters and giving you a smile that didn’t reach his golden eyes. “Or the many times you’ve questioned my command both to yourself and with the rest of your unit?”

You hesitated, swallowing thickly as you felt your face begin to prickle underneath his unwavering gaze. 

“All of it,” you answered, your throat going drier with each second he remained silent before he finally waved the entrance open and gestured you inside. 

“Then come in and let us discuss what is to be done about this,” he said, almost disinterested, and you gave a tiny nod before stepping into his quarters. 

Though they were composed of the same clean, homogeneous lines as your own, they were far more expansive, all in varying shades of black and gray. There were little personal effects strewn about but set into one wall you noticed a transparisteel box containing six lightsabers, with room still for more to join them. A shiver ran down your spine when you realized this was his trophy case, a shrine to his victories in battle against the Jedi Knights of the Republic. They were formidable warriors; you had watched their exploits on the Holonets that the Republic had proudly broadcasted before everything had begun to crumble, and you knew that even one triumph against such an accomplished fighter would have been admirable. Six was unthinkable. 

“Impressive,” you told him, surprised to hear how calm your voice sounded despite the way your heart hammered away in your chest. 

“Perhaps this evidence of my prowess in battle will give you some reassurance in my leadership,” he replied witheringly, easily deflecting your attempt at flattery as he grasped the back of one of the chairs in the corner of the room. “Sit.” 

Tearing your eyes away from the display, you folded yourself into the seat, trying out several configurations before realizing you were going to be uncomfortable no matter how you arranged your limbs. 

“I don’t need any reassurances,” you said, fidgeting slightly with the hem of your tunic as you avoided looking at him. “I know you know what you’re doing.”

“Liar,” he commented, though it was without any real malice, as if he were simply stating an incontrovertible fact. “I may have granted you an audience for this apology, but I will not accept one you don’t truly mean.” 

“Fine then,” you replied angrily, no longer trying to appease him. “I think you know exactly what you’re doing, but you don’t seem to care how your deviations from the plan affect the rest of us.”

“Tell me, have I let any harm come to any of you?” he asked, leaning back in his chair and fixing you with a resolute expression and you faltered, hesitating just seconds too long as he gave you a self-satisfied smile.

“No, but you do take a lot of unnecessary risks,” you said, ignoring his soft huff of laughter as you plowed on. “I don’t understand why we even have plans if we don’t stick to them.”

“Plans are for droids and soldiers so mindless they may as well be droids themselves,” he told you, pursing his lips slightly. “It is because of the capabilities you and the rest of your unit possess that we don’t have to adhere to such things.”

You were torn between arguing that plans were a necessity no matter the skill set of the unit and accepting the very indirect compliment, but thankfully he spared you from having to choose as he continued on.

“If you would like to be transferred to a different unit so that you can serve under a commander that follows the plans to the letter, it can certainly be arranged,” he said, a flicker of amusement crossing his face at your look of indignation. “But it would be a terrible waste of your talents.” 

A sudden warmth blossomed in your chest at the praise, and you allowed it to linger for a moment before shaking your head, both in response to his suggestion and to rid yourself of the pleased flush creeping into your cheeks.

“No, my lord, I don’t wish to be transferred,” you told him, fighting to keep your voice even despite feeling very short of breath as you suddenly noticed how closely he leaned into you across the table. 

“Good,” he replied, his lips quirking up briefly as he watched you before falling back into a thin line. “But that does bring us to some unfortunate business, because if you are to remain under my command you leave me no choice but to punish you for your little outburst today.” 

“What are you going to do to me?” you asked, the question slipping out before you could wrangle it back, watching as he raised a hand to his beard, stroking it pensively.

“Ordinarily, such a thing would be handled in a disciplinary hearing,” he said, and your face fell, your stomach clenching uncomfortably before he continued. “But I would prefer not to have anyone else intercede in matters of my unit. Besides that, I find hearings mind-numbingly dull and I would not voluntarily submit to participating in one.” 

“Good, because I’d rather be electro-whipped,” you muttered without thinking, surprised to hear a soft, almost melodic laugh fall from his lips. 

“A little too uncivilized for my tastes, though I appreciate your candor,” he replied, his aurelian eyes glimmering with amusement. “But no, I think something more...subtle is in order.”

“What do you mean?” you asked, watching as he tilted his head to the side slightly, considering you. 

“If I punish you for this incident alone, will you have truly learned your lesson or will you continue to question me?” he said, more to himself than to you, not waiting for an answer before pressing on. “No, you’re far too stubborn to be pushed into compliance. The only way to assure this doesn’t happen again is for you to _choose_ to comply.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, my lord,” you told him, your brow furrowing as he lifted his gaze back to yours. “I _am_ choosing to, I’ll accept any punishment you see fit--”

“Show me,” he demanded softly, pressing his index finger to your lips to silence you as a dark flush spread across your cheeks. “Show me that you are capable of submitting to me completely, and all transgressions will be forgiven.” 

“I don’t know what you want me to do,” you said, drawing back from his touch as though it had burned you, trying to ignore the scintillas of heat that flared in your belly as an unbidden thought of his lips against yours flashed through your mind.

“Yes, you do,” he murmured, his eyes growing darker as you felt an intrusion in your thoughts and you tried desperately to suppress the image that you had conjured of him leaning forward and kissing you, your mouth going dry as he continued. “Even if your thoughts didn’t betray you, your body does.” 

“Stop it,” you whispered, almost pained as he sinuated through your mind, unearthing all the thoughts you had allowed yourself of him as you lay in your cot at night, squeezing your thighs together to relieve the ache at your core but never letting yourself do more, hoping you could will the feeling away. “Please, stop--”

“Oh, but you don’t want me to stop, darling,” he said, the words a low purr in his throat as he leaned forward so that you could feel his warm breath against your face. “You want me to bring you the release you could never give yourself, don’t you?” 

Your cheeks were flaming now, embarrassed tears stinging at your eyes as you shied away from his gaze. 

“No,” you replied quietly, the words hollow as he let out a disapproving noise in response. 

“Don’t lie to me,” he warned you, a threatening edge to his voice as he grabbed your chin and brought your eyes back to his. “You know how that disappoints me. And you don’t want to disappoint me, do you? You want to show me how well you can behave for me, isn’t that right?” 

Jerking your face up, he moved your head up and down in a nod that you didn’t attempt to resist despite the way you flushed even darker with shame. 

“Good,” he murmured, a contented lilt to his smooth accent. “Now tell me, too, sweetling. Tell me what a good girl you’ll be for me.”

“I’ll be a good girl for you, my lord,” you told him, exhaling sharply as the pad of his thumb pressed against your lower lip, your tongue darting out to taste his skin before you fully realized what you were doing. 

“I know you will,” he breathed, pulling his hand away and leaning back in his chair. “Because if you aren’t, I’ll stop. And I know you don’t want that, do you?” 

You shook your head emphatically, drawing a soft laugh from him as he motioned you up on unsteady legs, taking you in for a moment before speaking again. 

“Undress,” he commanded, eliciting a shaky breath from you as you nodded, reaching for the bottom of your tunic and pulling it overhead as he watched you evenly. 

Ridding yourself of the remainder of your clothing, you instinctively made to cover yourself, shivering slightly in the cool air of his chambers. 

“No, no,” he chided, and with an almost imperceptible flick of his wrist, you felt your hands fly to your sides, kept there by an unseen force. “You do not hide from me, little one.” 

Nodding again, you felt your breath hitch as he knelt down on one knee, grasping your thighs and pulling them apart so that he had an unimpeded view of what lay between them.

“So wet already and I haven’t even touched you here,” he murmured, eliciting an embarrassed whine from you as he laughed. “You _are_ a filthy little thing, aren’t you?” 

You tried to bring your legs back together, but he just shook his head, his fingertips digging into your flesh as he looked up at you with eyes so darkly golden they were almost red in the dim light. 

“Answer me,” he implored, the smoothness of his voice giving way to something coarser that somehow felt just as pleasurable as the words sank into you. 

“I am, my lord,” you whispered out, a frisson of heat licking at your core as he rose to his feet and wrapped one hand around your throat, holding it as he watched you. “But only for you.” 

“That’s right, little one,” he said, his voice a low rumble as his grip tightened on you, pushing the air from your lungs. “Very good.” 

Bringing his lips to yours, he captured your mouth in a bruising kiss as his hands traveled to your waist, pulling you flush against him even as the hold on your throat tightened again. A brief flutter of fear ran through you before abating as you let out a choked moan against him, the pressure just below your jaw almost pleasurable now as you let him taste you. His tongue slipped into your mouth as his hold on you lessened, his fingertips twisting into your hair and tugging your head back to allow unhindered access to your neck. Placing a series of kisses to your pulse point, he suddenly bit down _hard_ , drawing a cry that you realized too late could certainly be heard outside his room.

“No one will hear you, sweetling,” he murmured against your skin, nipping it once more before adding, “Not until I wish them to.”

“Wh--what do you mean?” you stammered out as he walked you back towards the bed, looming over you as the back of your knees hit the frame. 

“Oh, my pretty little pet,” he sighed, stroking the hair away from your face with unexpected tenderness. “I thought you told me you would be good for me.”

“I will,” you promised, giving him a beseeching look as he drew away, already missing the feeling of his hands on you. “I will, my lord.”

“Then you must learn that every sigh, every whimper, every plea you utter belongs to _me_ ,” he told you, bowing over you until your back was flat against the bed, your legs spread to allow him between. “And I will do with them whatever I wish. Do you understand?”

You nodded, sighing with relief as his lips met yours once again, barely brushing against you before sucking your lower lip into his mouth momentarily, tracing it with the tip of his tongue.

“I need to hear you say it, sweetling,” he whispered against your ear, running his palm down your abdomen and stilling just below your navel as you whimpered, shifting on the bed to try to get his hand closer to where you wanted it. 

“Yes, my lord,” you gasped out as his fingers trailed ever lower. “Everything I have is yours, I promise just please--please touch me,”

“Good girl,” he hummed, the pad of his thumb just barely grazing against your clit as your hips jolted up at the contact. “So well behaved for me now that you need me to touch you.” 

You whined as he circled your little bundle of nerves, your breath coming out in ragged pants as he watched you with dark eyes, his free hand gathering your wrists and pinning them overhead as two of his finger suddenly pushed inside of you. The sound you made was so low and guttural you didn’t even realize it had come from you at first, flushing as he laughed, pressing his forehead to yours as he slowly dragged his fingers in and out of you. Even over your labored breathing, you could hear every time he withdrew, and the indecency of it filled you with shame and pleasure in equal measures. 

As he curled his fingers inside of you, you felt an answering tug somewhere behind your navel, your legs drawing up on either side of him as you moaned out a broken plea. In an instant, you felt your knees push even further apart, held in place just as your wrists were as he moved his hand to your throat, squeezing so hard you felt tears leak from the corners of your eyes as he slowed the motions of his thumb. Immobilized beneath him, you let out a choked sob as he brought you back from the edge of release, fingers stilling inside of you as you gave a desperate cry. 

“What is it, sweetling?” he asked with a teasing lilt to his voice, his hold around your neck lessening as his mouth curved up in an impish smile. 

“Please, my lord,” you whined, gritting your teeth as you fought against your invisible bonds. “Please, I need to--”

“You need to...what?” he mocked, beckoning his fingers to draw out a ragged moan before stilling them once more. “Use your words, little one.”

“I need to come,” you whispered out, your cheeks flaming as he watched you levelly, considering for a moment before shaking his head. 

“What you _need_ ,” he murmured, brushing his thumb against your clit once more as light as a whisper, “is to learn how to ask permission.”

“Please may I come?” you tried again, and he leaned down, his low exhalation fanning against your ear as he whispered,

“No.” 

You let out something akin to a wail as he withdrew his fingers entirely, wiping the wetness gathered there on the crux of your leg before kneeling on the floor and laving that same patch of skin with his tongue. His beard tickled against you as his teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh of your inner thigh, biting down hard enough to leave indentations as he made his way ever closer to your slick core. The sensation of his hot breath against your cunt would have been enough to bring your hips jolting up again if they hadn’t been trapped against the bedspread so instead you squeezed your eyes shut, feeling yourself growing wetter with each torturous second before his mouth closed over you. 

A strangled cry ripped itself from your throat as his tongue ran through your folds, tasting you languidly before flicking against your clit with slow, deliberate movements. Your hips ached from the way he held your legs open for him, your limbs weak from the exertion of struggling against his restraints, voice raw as you choked out another moan. Looking down the planes of your body, you watched as his golden eyes lifted up to meet yours, sending a convulsion through your stomach down to your core as he gave a contented hum against you, the sound reverberating against your clit. You were crying in earnest now, your thighs shaking on either side of him as he moved against you torturously slow, giving you exactly the right amount of pressure one moment just to pull back the next, keeping you suspended between bliss and agony. 

“Please,” you sobbed out, your eyes fluttering shut as his tongue dipped inside of you, your release ebbing away once more as he laved at your entrance. “ _Please_ may I come, my lord?”

“No, little one,” he told you, drawing back and brushing his thumb over your clit once more, circling it lightly as he continued, his voice dipping lower. “The first time I make you come, it will be with me buried inside of you so deeply I can feel every shaking _breath_ you take as you fall apart for me.”

You keened at his words, your florid cheeks streaked with tears as you looked up at him with a plea, the words catching in your throat as his eyes burned into you, his thumb pressing against you almost painfully. 

“What was that, sweetling?” he asked, his voice a low purr that settled in the pit of your stomach as he resumed his lazy circles. “What do you need?”

“Maker, I need _you_ \--” you gasped, clenching as he began to increase the pressure once more. “Need you inside of me please--need to come--please, my lord, please--” 

“How sweet it is to hear that arrogant little mouth of yours _plead_ for me,” he hummed, sliding his fingers back inside you, his eyes never leaving your face. “You had everyone convinced that you hated me, even yourself, but now look at you. Crying for me, begging for my cock.”

Bending down, he enveloped your mouth in a hard, possessive kiss as his fingers twisted in and out of you before bringing his mouth to your ear.

“If only they could see you now,” he murmured, and you felt yourself clench around him, the thought sending a scintilla of heat through your belly. 

Pulling away, he stared down at you, surprise flickering across his features before his mouth curled up in a slow smile, a soft sigh escaping his lips. 

“You’d _like_ that, wouldn’t you?” he asked, and you flushed darker than you thought possible as he continued on, almost reverently. “Do you want them to watch as I take you for the first time, you filthy little thing?” 

There was no sense in lying, not when he could feel how you had become even slicker at the mere mention of it, not when your mind was consumed by thoughts of him buried inside of your aching cunt as they watched you come apart. 

“Yes, my lord,” you rasped out, and he withdrew suddenly, the invisible bonds that held you down suddenly releasing, leaving you limp against the bedspread as he got to his feet and circled the bed to stand behind you. 

“On your hands and knees, little one,” he commanded, and you obeyed, feeling boneless and weak after so long spent fighting the restraints, listening to the rustle of clothing as he freed himself of it. 

The mattress dipped with the weight of him settling behind you, and you felt his palms on your hips as you instinctively rocked back towards him, seeking the feeling of his skin pressed against yours. 

“Look up, sweetling,” he hummed into your hair, pulling it away from your face. “Let them see you.” 

Lifting your gaze up, you were met with the sight of Jentru, Carden, Skycull, and Mospar watching you uneasily, flushed even in the dim light of Lord Kenobi’s chambers. Somewhere deep in your hazy thoughts, you knew that they couldn’t really be here, that they were some illusion conjured by the man whose hand ran down your side to grip your waist possessively. But you _wanted_ them to be here with you, watching as you were claimed by this feared Sith, this warrior lord made of things dark and unholy. 

_You were proud to be chosen by him._

Something about that thought seemed to spur him on, because you felt the tip of his cock press against you then, just a brush against your folds as you tried to sink back onto him. You felt your hips still once more and let out a low groan as you tried to break free of the bond before surrendering to him as he coated himself in your slickness, dragging over your slit so slowly you wanted to cry from the sheer torture of it. Reaching around with his free hand, he lifted your chin up so that you were staring into Jentru’s eyes before dropping it down to wrap around your throat as he pushed into you. 

You couldn’t speak, couldn’t even form a coherent thought as he buried himself inside of you in one unhurried movement, forcing the remainder of the air from your lungs as you moaned out in response to the weight of him settling deep within you. Jentru looked away, his fists clenching at his sides so tightly his knuckles went white as you felt the Sith begin to roll his hips against you, dragging across that hidden spot that pulled another broken, ragged noise from you. Suddenly, Jentru’s jaw snapped forward once more, his eyes full of shame as they burned into yours, unable to tear away. 

“She wants you to watch, Jentru,” Lord Kenobi told him, a threat laced amongst the smoothly spoken words as he pushed back into you. “If only you could feel how wet it’s making her, having all of your eyes on her as I take her. She’s _dripping_.”

Unwrapping his hand from your throat, he reached down between you, gathering some of the slickness that pooled at your opening around him and holding it out in front of you as if to illustrate this. Your wetness spread between his fingers, stretching apart before he slipped them into your mouth for you to moan around as he pulled you against his chest. The feeling of his warm skin pressed against yours as his cock thrusted into you more insistently was nothing short of celestial, the taste of yourself on his fingers ambrosian. His beard brushed against the crook of your neck, his unsteady breath fanning over you as you sucked his fingers, feeling the warmth of pride blooming outward from your chest to where it met the heat pooling in your belly. 

_You were making him lose control like this._

The thought made you clench around his cock, the power of knowing that you would be his undoing leaving you throbbing with want as you leaned back against him, crying out as his teeth sank into the juncture of your neck and shoulder. His hand left your mouth as he brought it down to your sternum, holding you in place as he rocked up into you, your thighs shaking with the effort of supporting yourself as you felt yourself began to unravel around him. With a sudden snarl, he pulled out of you, flipping you onto your back as you let out a desperate whine at the loss of contact. 

“No,” he growled out, bringing your knees up to your chest as he pushed back into you, “I am the only one that gets to watch you fall apart, little one, no one else.” 

“Yes, my lord,” you breathed out, the words turning into a cry as he reached between you to circle your clit with his thumb, your legs convulsing around him as you neared climax. 

“Now come for me, sweetling,” he ground out, the pressure just below your jaw forcing out your breath as you sobbed for him, spasming helplessly as you felt your entire body tauten and then release so forcefully you saw phosphenes flash across your eyelids. 

You felt him follow you moments after, a broken utterance of your name falling from his lips as he spilled inside of you and you let out a ragged gasp at the way he said it, so _familiar_ as if he had done so a thousand times before. Neither of you moved for several minutes, your limbs still twitching beneath him as you struggled to regain control over them, feeling the bruises he had left on you bloom over your skin. Finally, he lifted his head up from where it rested against your shoulder, his golden eyes searching yours for a long moment before he spoke. 

“Well, I certainly look forward to seeing how much more cooperative you’ll be from now on,” he said, the soft lilt of his voice coming back as his breathing returned to normal.

“And what if I’m not?” you challenged, sitting back on your elbows as you stared at him. “Considering this was supposed to be a punishment, you haven’t given me much incentive to cooperate.”

“Oh, I think you will,” he murmured, laughing softly as you raised an eyebrow in response. 

“And why’s that?” you asked, shivering as he brushed his lips against your ear and whispered,

“Because if you don’t, this will never happen again.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  



	2. part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please find me on tumblr @ beskars for more sith obi shenanigans!

** unholy; ii  **

  
  


The Lambda-class shuttle sliced through the Corusca sector, drawing ever closer to its final destination as its inhabitants spoke with hushed anticipation about what awaited them on the city-planet. Unlike the wary unease that usually hung over your unit en route to assignments, there was an unmistakable excitement amongst the five of you as you reminisced over your old haunts in the undercity, discussing which ones you intended to pay a visit to after the completion of your mission. It promised to be a much more straightforward operation than Scipio, tracking down some Separatist tech that had made its way into the black market and terminating whoever was responsible for appropriating it, and you felt more confident than usual given the familiarity you had with the location. A confidence that was only ruffled by the man seated in the corner of the transport, shrouded in shadow even under the harsh white lights, whose golden eyes did not meet yours no matter how many times you glanced over at him.

You should have known better than to expect anything from him after he had so promptly ushered you out his quarters two nights before, but even that did little to quell the small flicker of hope deep inside your chest that he would give you some sign that he was thinking about you, too. But so far, there had been no acknowledgment from him, and if it weren’t for the bruises on your hips from where his fingertips had dug into your skin and the rasp of your voice from the way he had choked the air from your lungs, you would have wondered if you imagined the entire thing. Perhaps it would have been better if you had, because it would have been easier to have never felt his touch than to know exactly what you were being deprived of. 

Almost as soon as the thought formed, you felt a familiar presence emerging alongside it, asking a question that made your skin prickle with heat as it reverberated in your mind.

_ Am I depriving you, sweetling? _

Before you could stop yourself, you whipped your head around to stare at him, flushing when you saw he was looking disinterestedly at the paneling of the transport, the corner of his mouth curved up almost imperceptibly as you felt his words ripple with amusement. 

“Are you alright?” Jentru asked quietly from beside you, drawing your gaze away from Lord Kenobi as you nodded, trying to swallow the sudden dryness in your throat. 

“Yes,” you muttered, shifting in your seat and wishing that you had your helmet on so that no one could see the blush spreading across your cheeks. 

You lifted it from where it sat in your lap, halfway considering putting it on before realizing that would only serve to call more attention to your discomfited state.

“Are you sure? You look warm,” Jentru commented, peering at you closer, and you gave him a tight-lipped smile in response as you felt the presence in your mind turn from amused to impatient. 

_ I asked you a question, little one.  _

“I’m fine,” you insisted, hearing the way your breath caught on the words as Jentru sat back, looking unconvinced.

“If you say so. But promise me you’re not going to lose your temper with Lord Kenobi again, I would hate for you to have to miss out on a visit to The Rancor because you’re at a disciplinary hearing,” Jentru said in an undertone, his joke giving way to earnest concern as you nodded again, your gaze involuntarily darting over to the Sith in question.

_ Disciplinary hearing _ . The lie had tasted bitter in your mouth the morning following your visit to Lord Kenobi’s chambers when Jentru had accosted you about where you had been during dinner, but you had washed it away with a sip of caf, knowing you would have to come up with something more believable if it were to happen again. 

“Promise,” you assured him, tearing your eyes away from Lord Kenobi and focusing on a scuff on your helmet, rubbing at it absently with your thumb as Jentru finally fell silent beside you.

_ Answer me. _

As the command rang out in your mind, you stifled a small gasp as you felt a sudden pressure below your jaw, pressing into the spots that bloomed purple beneath the collar of your uniform. Unsure of how to respond without speaking aloud, you thought  _ yes _ , giving a fractional nod as if to emphasize it. His invisible grip around your neck tightened and you felt a scintilla of pleasure in your belly, pressing your hands into your helmet as his words unfurled lazily, like a lothcat stretching in a patch of sun.

_ Well, we’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?  _

Your eyes widened slightly in surprise as you shot another glance at him, exhaling softly as his hold on you relinquished.

_ I’ve felt your gaze on me since we’ve been in this shuttle, darling. I’ve felt your disappointment every time I’ve refused to meet it. Did you think I had tired of you already, my pretty little pet? _

Flushing at the endearments, you gave a slight shake of your head, catching the way his lips quirked up knowingly before he chided you with amused disapproval.

_ Don’t lie to me, little one, you know I can tell everything you’re thinking.  _

Digging your fingertips into the worn plastoid exterior of your helmet, you fought the urge to resist as he began to wind his way through your mind like a vine snake, feeling heat spread from your cheeks down to your chest as he probed through your thoughts. You could almost hear his pleased hum when he uncovered a memory of you in the fresher from the day prior, when your hand had made its way down the planes of your body, pretending it was his. The act had done nothing to alleviate the ache between your legs, your frustrated tears mingling with the hot water coursing over you as you had tried in vain to give yourself a fraction of the pleasure he had given you. 

_ You needed me again so soon, sweetling? Did I not sate your desires? Or are you incapable of being sated, filthy little thing? _

Your cheeks burned at his mocking admonition, squeezing your thighs together to assuage the ache between them, the shame of it slickening you.

_ You’re dripping for me, aren’t you? Wishing I could touch you there, aching for me to fill you the way your own fingers never could.  _

Letting out a quiet, ragged exhalation, you angled yourself toward him slightly, feeling a tug from somewhere behind your navel as his aurelian eyes finally met yours, glimmering with satisfied amusement. 

_ I know you want it, darling, all you have to do is ask. _

You felt a sharp pressure on your lower lip and realized you had been biting down on it, darting your tongue out to lave the indentations left by your teeth as you held his gaze, your trepidation giving way to undeniable want as you gave him an answer.

_ Please, my lord. Please, touch me. _

Your hips jolted up involuntarily as you felt his energy brush between your thighs, and he gave a small, disapproving shake of the head as he watched you, ceasing entirely as you pushed yourself back against the seat, holding your breath as you sent him an imploring look in return. 

_ Behave, little one. If you don’t, I’ll have no choice but to stop. Do you understand? _

Inclining your head in a slight bow, you fought back a whimper as he returned to you, grazing over your clit so lightly you pushed your hips forward in a desperate attempt for more pressure before he trailed further down, ghosting over your entrance. Glancing down, you confirmed that Lord Kenobi’s hands were resting on his legs, completely still, and yet you could feel two of his fingers sliding inside you now, his mouth quirking up at the corner as he watched you struggle to maintain your composure. His thumb was working in tandem with his fingers now, slowly circling your overly sensitive bundle of nerves as you gritted your teeth together to contain the moan that threatened to spill over your lips. 

He was moving at far too languid a pace to bring you any sort of relief, and it took everything you had to resist rutting against his hand to provide yourself the friction that he denied with his unhurried movements. You were gripping your helmet so tightly that it pressed into your legs almost painfully, a slight tremor to your wrists from the exertion of keeping your limbs locked into place. As his fingers twisted inside of you, beckoning a moan from deep within you, you heard yourself breathe it out, barely audible but enough to make him withdraw.

_ Do you wish me to stop? _

You felt tears stinging at your eyes as you shook your head in response, your teeth digging back into your lower lip as you answered.

_ No, my lord. I’m sorry. Please don’t stop. _

Even spoken silently, you could hear the pure desperation in your words, and so could he, his golden eyes shining with satisfaction as his fingers pushed back inside of you. He was rougher now, curling them inside of you as his thumb rubbed a steady pattern against your clit, clearly testing your ability to stay quiet. As the friction built between your thighs, you felt them squeeze together, still half expecting to clamp around his hand but finding nothing there. You felt a flush rising from your chest to your cheeks, spreading across your skin as you clenched around him, your toes curling in your boots as you drew ever closer to your release. 

_ Are you going to come for me, little one? _

Your eyes were stinging with tears from the effort of remaining silent and still even as he dragged you to the edge, every fiber of your being longing to cry out for him as you came undone around his fingers.

_ Yes, my lord. _

He withdrew once more, and you felt yourself plummet down from the high he had brought you to, giving him an anguished look as you fought back a sob. 

_ I thought I told you before, my little pet. You don’t do anything without asking permission. _

The disappointment in his words left you feeling emptier than the absence of him between your legs, and you cursed yourself for forgetting his rule as you composed an apology.

_ I’m truly sorry, my lord. Please give me another chance. I’ll be good, I promise. _

His lips curved up with dark amusement for a moment before he turned his head slightly, looking past you to the entryway. As the shuttle gave a hiss, jostling you slightly, you realized that you were settling onto a landing platform and tried desperately to pull Lord Kenobi’s gaze back to you. He surely felt your eyes burning into him, a wild desperation welling up inside of you as you realized he intended to leave you at the brink of release, and tried once more to demonstrate your contrition, hoping he would show you some semblance of mercy.

_ Please.  _

He rose to his feet, dark robes swirling around him as he strode past you, not even bothering to glance down as he gave you an even shorter response.

_ No. _

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

  
  


As an additional measure of punishment, Lord Kenobi elected to take Jentru and Skycull with him as they went to investigate a possible source of the myriad pieces of Separatist tech that had been cropping up on the black market, leaving you with Carden and Mospar. The two of them went on ahead of you as you made your way down to the lower levels of the undercity, debating over which establishment served the purest Namana liquor as you considered shutting your comm off, feeling far too irritable to listen to any of it. You were still aching for him, feeling the slickness between your thighs begin to dry on your skin as you trudged forward on unsteady limbs. 

Beneath your helmet, your cheeks were florid with shame and anger, though whether the latter was directed more at yourself or at Lord Kenobi, you couldn’t truly say. You knew that you had been overeager and forgotten to ask for permission, but for him to leave you wanting before sending you away from him for the duration of the assignment seemed unnecessarily cruel even for him. Scoffing at yourself, you shook your head slightly, realizing that you hardly knew him well enough to say such things with any level of certainty. 

You really didn’t know him at all, but when he had whispered your name with such familiarity that night in his chambers, you felt as though he knew  _ you _ .

This just made the ordeal worse, because he surely knew what a state he had put you into and yet he had remained as insouciant as ever while briefing the unit, barely sending a look your way before breaking off with Jentru and Skycull. Glowering at the memory of it, you gripped the rifle strap across your chest and pulled it tighter before setting off at a clip ahead of the two men accompanying you, eager to locate the arms dealer that had been pawning off refurbished E-5s. While you typically favored assignments that allowed you to work at long-range, you were secretly hoping for at least a scuffle when you finally tracked the culprit down. 

At least it would give you something to channel all this pent-up frustration into.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

To your disappointment, the arms dealer you sought, a surprisingly meek-looking man that identified himself simply as Mellecc, didn’t even try to resist after you dispatched his guards. He seemed almost relieved, as though he had been expecting your unit for some time, and offered up his own wrists without a word when you produced a pair of energy cuffs. The whole anticlimactic operation was over in a matter of hours, and you were annoyed that it provided such a temporary distraction from Lord Kenobi as you dragged Mellecc alongside you with unnecessary roughness.

After delivering him to the Coruscant Imperial forces that would bring him in for questioning on his acquisition of the Separatist weaponry, you began to make your way back to the upper levels as Carden made contact with the rest of the unit to let them know Mellec had been taken into custody. You were fuming now, wondering if the easy assignment was an indication of what Lord Kenobi considered you capable of handling without him, and found yourself gritting your teeth so tightly in anger that your jaw had begun to ache from it. As Carden signed off, he gave you and Mospar a small, bewildered shrug. 

“Guess you and I have the night off,” he said, sounding cautiously excited as he looked at Mospar from beneath his helmet. 

“About damn time,” Mospar muttered gruffly, while you crossed your arms over your chest, staring at Carden.

“What about me?” you asked indignantly, and he hesitated for a moment.

“Lord Kenobi has requested you to assist him with another operation. You should have received the coordinates,” Carden told you, a tinge of sympathy in his voice.

Scoffing, you brought your wrist up to glance at the numbers emblazoned on the minuscule screen of your long-range comlink, surprised to see an address located in the Senate District. 

“Well, whatever it is, I hope it’s less of a joke than this assignment,” you told them, tightening the rifle across your back once more. “Have a drink for me.”

They nodded, giving what you imagined were pitying glances before turning and making their way in the direction of what Carden claimed was the best bar in this sector as you let out a small sigh.

_ Time to find a speeder. _

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The address led you to a residential tower in close proximity to the Senate building, and you checked your comlink again after getting out of the speeder, paranoid that you were in the wrong place entirely despite the visual confirmation. As you approached the entry, your fingers automatically strained towards the blaster on your hip as a series of Imperial security droids strode toward you, demanding I.D. They stood aside after confirming your name, instructing you to go to the top floor, before reassembling in rigid formation in front of the doors as you stepped into the lift. 

It opened to reveal a lavish apartment, lit by the sunlight streaming through a transparisteel expanse that made up almost the entirety of the far wall, casting the man standing before you in a golden glow that matched his eyes. 

“There will be no need for that,” Lord Kenobi told you amusedly, glancing down at your blaster as you realized your hand had closed around it once more in the elevator.

“I thought I was being sent to assist you on an assignment, my lord,” you replied, relinquishing your grip and crossing your arms over your chestplate defensively, feeling incredibly out of place in your battle armor. 

“Ah, yes. I thought you would prefer I kept the actual reason for summoning you to my chambers here on Coruscant between us,” he said, and you peered at him through your helmet, confused. 

“And what is the reason, my lord?” you asked, trying to keep your voice as level as possible even as your heartbeat quickened. 

“To see if you’re ready to behave now, little one,” he answered, regarding you for a moment as his lips quirked up. “And if you are, you can start by removing that helmet. It’s not nearly as much fun to make you blush if I can’t see it.”

Reaching up, you pulled it off as gracefully as you could, knowing your hair was disheveled after being crammed inside of it all day and wishing you could do something about it. 

“You do blush so prettily, sweetling,” he murmured, taking a step toward you and running a thumb over your cheek, causing you to let out a shaky exhalation as your skin burned in his wake.

“Thank you, my lord,” you whispered, swallowing the dryness in your throat as he considered you for a moment, tracing over your lower lip.

“Tell me, little one, are you still angry with me for earlier?” he questioned, his voice warm and inviting, something you could melt into.

You shook your head without thinking about it, and he gave you a disapproving tut in response, pressing his thumb against your mouth momentarily.

“Use your words, pet,” he told you, withdrawing to watch as you struggled to form a reply.

“I’m not angry anymore, my lord,” you said carefully, holding his gaze as steadily as you could. 

“You do understand why I had to punish you, yes?” he asked, and you began to nod before you caught yourself.

“I do, my lord. I apologize for not asking permission,” you replied, shifting slightly as you considered your following words.

“Yes?” he prompted, raising an eyebrow at you slightly as you felt yourself flush a shade darker.

“Did you choose Jentru to accompany you as a punishment for me?” you blurted out, already feeling your skin burn with embarrassment as he regarded you silently for a moment. 

“It was not intended as a punishment, little one, but rather an opportunity for you to prove yourself,” he answered patiently, and you felt your shoulders slump with relief as he continued, “and if anything, the fact that I chose you to oversee Carden and Mospar without my assistance should tell you that I have total confidence in your abilities.”

“Very few of them were tested on this particular operation, besides my ability to put up with Carden and Mospar arguing incessantly over which bar to go to this evening,” you told him, a warmth blooming in your chest as he laughed.

“I hope I’m not keeping you from the finest the undercity has to offer,” he said drily, and you grinned slightly, feeling almost comfortable in his presence. 

“No, I’d much rather be here,” you replied earnestly, your heart skipping a beat as he gave you a true smile, before leaning in and whispering,

“Good. Because you haven’t quite finished apologizing for your behavior earlier, sweetling.”

A pleasurable shiver ran through you as your tongue darted out over your lower lip, the ache between your legs reigniting as his gaze flickered down to your mouth. 

“Undress for me, little one,” he murmured, drawing back and sitting back in an ornate rancor-leather chair, his legs falling apart slightly as he watched you with dark eyes.

You acquiesced, discarding of your armor as efficiently as you could with trembling hands before beginning to strip off your underlayers, your gaze darting over to the window for the briefest of moments.

“Would you like me to shut the blinds?” he asked quietly, and you shook your head.

“No, my lord. I don’t mind if anyone sees,” you told him, angling your body slightly towards the light as you pulled off your tunic.

“Oh, I know you don’t, filthy girl,” he said almost fondly, rewarding you with a slight smile as you removed the remainder of your clothes, “I’ll never forget how wet you got when you were being watched, pretty little thing.”

You bit down on your lower lip, feeling heat pool in your belly at his words as his eyes trailed over you before he beckoned you over to him.

“What would you like me to do, my lord?” you asked, standing between his widespread legs as he ran his fingers up your thigh to your hip, tracing the bruises he had left there with his thumb.

“Kneel for me, sweetling,” he told you, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to your stomach before leaning back as you assembled yourself in front of him. “And stay there until I tell you to move.”

The floor was hard and unforgiving on your knees, and you resisted the urge to rest your hands on the arms of his seat for support as you nodded.

“Yes, my lord,” you said softly, looking up at him in confusion as he produced a holo-pad from within his robes and positioned it in his outstretched palm. 

A jolt of alarm shot through you as a cloaked figure materialized there, the hologram wavering slightly as Lord Kenobi bowed his head in deference.

“Master,” he murmured, raising his eyes back up as you shot him a look of panic, cold dread coursing through you as his presence grew in your mind, pushing back against the fear welling up inside of you.

_ He can’t see you little one, but you must stay where you are. And don’t make a sound, do you understand? _

Nodding, you watched him raise his hand up slightly so that the holo-pad was shoulder height as the Emperor began to speak.

“You have done well, my apprentice. With the Separatists reserves depleted, they will have no choice but to concede defeat,” he said, and Lord Kenobi gave him the ghost of a smile before replying.

“Thank you, Master,” he told him, a note of pride in his words. “They will bow to you with the rest of the galaxy, I will make sure of it.”

“I have no doubt you will, my apprentice,” the Emperor responded imperiously. “And now the time comes for you to take your rightful place as we usher in a new era.”

“I am afraid I don’t understand what you mean, Master,” Lord Kenobi replied, a slight line forming between his eyebrows.

“Now that the Separatists have fallen, it is time for the galaxy to witness the age of the Sith,” the Emperor said, his voice brimming with cold elation. “No more will you hide in the shadows, my apprentice, you and your army will bring the Outer Rim to heel.”

Lord Kenobi gave him a small smile, reaching down and pressing the thumb of his free hand to your lower lip as he nodded.

“I will not fail you, Master,” he promised, pushing his thumb into your mouth, his eyes remaining on the hologram even as you ran your tongue along his skin, looking up at him with the same reverence he gave the Emperor. 

“And once there are no more who dare to stand in our way, you will rule over the Outer Rim from your rightful place on the throne of Mustafar,” the Emperor told him, and Lord Kenobi inclined his head in a slight bow. 

“Thank you, Master. You have given me a great honor,” he replied, withdrawing his thumb and replacing it with two fingers as you fought the urge to let a whimper fall from your lips. “I will endeavor to prove myself worthy of it.”

There was a moment of silence, and his gaze flickered down to you so briefly you could have imagined it before the Emperor spoke once more.

“I know you will, my apprentice.”

The hologram faded out, and you took Lord Kenobi’s fingers deeper into your mouth as he looked down at you, his skin flushed with pleasure.

“Now, little one, you may make all the noise you like,” he told you, and you moaned around him as he continued, “show me how well you can take me, sweetling.”

Laving his skin with your tongue, you sucked on his fingertips before drawing the rest of him back into your mouth with a low groan. 

“That’s right, good girl,” he purred, leaning forward to watch you with honey-colored eyes as you held his gaze. “Are you getting wet from this, little one? Does it make that sweet cunt of yours drip to imagine my cock in your mouth?”

Letting his fingers fall from your mouth, you nodded fervently, your voice breaking as you replied.

“Yes, my lord,” you whispered, breath hitching on the words as he hummed with satisfaction.

“Show me, sweetling,” he commanded, and you reached down between your thighs to gather your arousal on your fingertips, holding them up for him to inspect, nodding before he continued. “Good girl. Now taste yourself.”

You licked your fingers clean before sucking them into your mouth as you had done to his, your eyes never leaving his as you did so, flushing with pleasure at the way he licked his lips.

“So good for me,” he murmured, holding your chin in one hand as he looked at you. “Perhaps you’ve earned a reward, my sweet girl.”

You watched breathlessly as he rose from his chair and began to discard his boots and clothing, the orange light of the setting sun streaming through the window and illuminating his figure as it was slowly revealed. The position he had taken you in that night in his chambers on the Star Destroyer had given little opportunity for you to admire his form, and he had redressed while you had still been struggling to regain control over your limbs. But now, you could take in every inch of him, from the muscles of his broad shoulders to the light smattering of hair across his well-defined chest, following the way it trailed down his body and below his navel to join the thatch of it around his cock. 

Settling back down into the chair, he watched you with a glimmer of amusement as you tried to restrain yourself from reaching out to sweep your hands over his sculpted thighs, your gaze flickering down to what lay beneath them before coming back up to meet his golden eyes. 

“Come here, little one,” he said, leaning down as he gripped the back of your neck to pull you to him, his lips pressing against yours with an unexpected gentleness before he went on. “Open for me.”

You acquiesced, a warm flush spreading out over your cheeks as he let his saliva fall into your mouth, merging with yours before he guided you down between his legs. 

“Good girl,” he murmured, his hand weaving through your hair as you coated him with your mingled spit, watching as it rolled down towards the base of him before catching it on your tongue and licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. 

His fingertips pressed into your scalp as you took him in as deep as you could, feeling him hit the back of your throat as your tongue laved away at him before drawing him back out and sucking the tip of him, building into a slow rhythm. 

“That’s it, little one, you’re taking me so well,” he praised you quietly, his hips lifting up slightly as you moaned around him. “Such a good girl for me.”

As your nose brushed against the hair at his base, you felt yourself choking around him, tears welling up as he gently tugged your hair to coax you back up. 

“Slowly, sweetling,” he instructed, guiding you back down carefully, your eyes fluttering shut as you adjusted to the way he filled your mouth as he held you down for a moment before bringing you back up. “You’re doing so well, pretty girl.”

You allowed him to take the lead as you continued your ministrations, occasionally glancing back up at him to watch as a flush began to spread over his chest, his jaw tightening almost imperceptibly. 

“Come up here now little one, let me feel how wet you are for me,” he ground out, a jagged edge to his smooth Coruscanti accent as he lifted you up, disentangling his fingers from your hair to help you to your feet. 

His hands held onto your hips as you swayed slightly, your knees aching from kneeling on the polished duracrete for so long, and spun you around to straddle his legs. Pressing a line of kisses down your spine, he lowered you down into his lap, letting out an uneven exhalation as he filled you. Pulling you back against the warmth of his chest, he flattened his palm against your sternum, his lips brushing against your ear.

“You’re dripping, little one,” he purred, his breath fanning across your jaw as you moaned, bearing down on him before he brought his arm down to lock your hips into place. “But have a little patience. I want this to last, sweetling.”

Letting your head loll back onto his shoulder, you felt him dip down to press his lips against your neck before gently biting the bruises left by his fingertips, drawing out a soft cry from you.

“Does that hurt?” he asked, his voice dropping lower as you squirmed against his forearm, feeling him twitch inside of you. 

“Yes,” you breathed out, and his tongue flicked out to lave your skin before you continued, “but it feels good, my lord.”

Growling against you, he bit down again, harder this time, and you tipped your head further to the side to allow him unimpeded access to your throat. 

“Do you want it to hurt, little one?” he asked, humming with approval as you nodded, clenching around him. “Do you want to be used like the filthy girl you are?”

Nodding again, you twisted to look at him, biting down on your lower lip as you gazed into his aurelian eyes. 

“Yes, my lord. Please,” you whispered, watching as his mouth curved into a slow smile before he kissed you roughly, his tongue sliding against yours. 

“That’s right, beg for me,” he ground out as he pulled away, his hand coming to wrap loosely around your throat, “Let me hear you, little one.”

You shifted in his lap as much as he would allow, moaning at the way even the slightest movement had you tightening around him.

“Please, my lord,” you gasped out, your breath hitching as his fingers tightened around your neck. “I’m yours, I want you to use me for your pleasure, be as rough as you want with me, please--”

He let out a low groan, his hips finally lifting up ever so slightly as his grip on you tightened again, bringing tears to your eyes. 

“You feel perfect around my cock, little one,” he growled out, nipping at your ear. “Maker, I could stay buried in you like this forever.”

You nodded, sobbing out a plea as he rolled his hips against you more insistently now, fingertips digging into the sides of your throat. 

“I’ll have to bring you to Mustafar with me so I can have you like this every night, sweet girl. Would you like that?” he asked, a harsh whisper that sent scintillas of heat from your belly down between your legs as his hold on you relinquished just enough to allow you to respond. 

“Yes, my lord, please,” you choked out, your voice barely above a rasp as his hands slid down to your hips, the pressure below your jaw abating momentarily before returning in full force as a tear slid down your cheek, your eyes squeezing closed. 

“I’ll take you like this in the throne room so that you can have the audience you crave, my filthy girl,” he murmured, causing you to let out a ragged moan, “Let them see you now, little one.”

As your eyes fluttered back open, you blinked as his apartment shifted into a dark, cavernlike room filled with Sith acolytes that knelt as they looked up at you with from beneath their hoods. The leather chair you had been sitting in was now a throne carved from obsidian, flecks of light dancing where the grey light refracted off of it. Beyond the crowd, you could gaze through the cutouts in the stone wall out to the jagged peaks over rivers of lava that snaked through barren plains of ash. 

His fingertips dug into your hips as he guided you up and down on his cock, his ragged breath fanning across your skin as you choked out a cry. Each stroke dragged across the spot inside of you that left you gasping for more, his nails indenting your skin as he thrust into you roughly, biting down on your shoulder to stifle a groan. Your legs were shaking now, your cunt clenching around him as you fixed your gaze on the crowd before you, trembling with pleasure at the way their eyes burned into you.

“Are you going to come, sweetling?” he ground out, one of his hands leaving your hip to circle your clit with one finger, the hold on your neck relenting as you tried to form a response. 

“May I?” you gasped out, your voice raw and broken as he worked his finger more insistently, pulling a moan from somewhere deep in your belly.

“Try again, sweetling, I know you can do better than that,” he replied through gritted teeth, and you choked back a sob.

“Please, may I come?” you stuttered out, feeling another tremor run through your legs as you continued, “please, my king?”

He stilled momentarily before letting out a low groan against your ear, catching your lobe between his teeth.

“Yes, little one, that’s right,” he purred, taking your neck to pull you back against his shoulder so that you were looking up at the chasmal ceiling as you felt yourself begin to fall apart around him. “Come for your king.” 

You cried out for him as you unraveled, his fingertips digging into your throat as you shook around him, tears spilling over your eyelids. Collapsing against him, you listened as he let out a guttural groan, thrusting into you roughly before gasping your name into the crux of your shoulder as he filled you. His movements slowed gradually before stilling entirely, his hand slipping down to your sternum to hold you in place as his breath fluttered over your skin. The throne room flickered around you before fading back into the apartment, filled with dying rays of light as night fell over Coruscant. 

“Can I ask you something?” you asked quietly as you finally regained your ability to speak, twisting your head slightly to look at him.

He nodded, his honey-colored eyes shining in the dim light as he watched you, waiting for you to continue.

“I’ve known you as my commander, my lord, and now my king, but I’ve always wondered what your name is,” you said, blushing slightly as he considered for a moment in silence.

Closing the distance between you, he pressed his lips to yours softly, one hand coming up to cup the side of your face before murmuring it to you. Turning it over several times in your mind, you felt something bloom in your chest at the familiarity of it, already imagining yourself gasping it out as he had with yours. You smiled slightly, letting yourself repeat the name aloud.

_ “Obi-Wan.” _

  
  
  
∘₊✧──────✧₊∘   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. part iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @ beskars for more fics!

** unholy; iii **

  
  


There was a small, detestable part of you that had allowed you to believe he might ask you to stay, ensconced in his lavish apartment as night seeped in until the only thing that could permeate the darkness was the faint glow of the city so many stories beneath you. That part of you was promptly buried deep in the recesses of your mind as he shifted under you and murmured that he didn’t want to keep you from joining up with the rest of your unit. You had hesitated, considering whether or not to tell him that you didn’t want to go anywhere, but by the time you had formed the words he had already moved on, citing matters of his own that demanded attention. And as the flush receded from your bodies, he turned from the man who had just given you his name, a man that for one fleeting moment you had felt you truly knew, back to an enigma you were beginning to think you would never decipher.

Your chest gaped like an open wound, the ache his words left there exacerbated by the way your skin seemed to sting with the pain of being dismissed while his arms were still loosely wrapped around your waist. There was nothing graceful in the way you disentangled yourself from him, the need to return to the safety of your armor prevailing over maintaining any semblance of poise. You were too exposed like this, sure that he could see every emotion written out across your face as clear as the chyron at the bottom of a Holonet broadcast, and you kept your back to him as you redressed as if it would protect you. Snatching your helmet from the ground where you had left it, you pulled it on and turned back to face him, a scintilla of anger flaring through you at the way he looked so comfortable without anything to cover him while you felt stripped bare even clad in so many layers. 

“You certainly don’t waste any time, do you?” he asked, one corner of his mouth quirked up in a sardonic smile that seemed to serve as a reminder that the man seated before her was no longer Obi-Wan, but Lord Kenobi once more. 

“As you said, I’m sure they’re wondering where I am,” you replied shortly, the muffle of your helmet doing little to blunt the sharpness in your voice. “And I know you have your own matters to attend to.”

“Indeed. Well, enjoy your evening off,” he told you evenly, his crisp accent turning the words into something businesslike and impersonal. 

“Oh, I will,” you assured him with unintended force, adjusting your rifle across your back as he arched one brow at you, taken aback at your vehemence. 

After a pause, he nodded, and you turned to make your way to the lift, your vision blurring as you rapidly blinked back the tears threatening to spill over. You were afraid to even draw a breath, worried he would be able to hear the jaggedness of all the broken things in your lungs, the pieces of you that you were trying so hard to suppress. Just as you reached for the button beside the entrance, he called your name, forcing you to glance back at him. 

“Goodnight,” was all he said, and you swallowed down your disappointment, inclining your head fractionally in his direction. 

“Goodnight,” you returned, surprised at how level your voice sounded, pausing for a moment before adding, “Lord Kenobi.”

The doors slid open and you stepped in, feeling the full weight of his gaze on you, but you refused to look back at him as they shut.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

You initially attributed the overzealous way in which your unit greeted you when you arrived at the Rancor to the copious amount of drinks they had imbibed prior to your arrival, but after you settled in next to them at the bar with a shot of Namana, you had to admit something had shifted. Where there had once been a begrudging sense of respect, there was now a cautious but genuine camaraderie that had begun to form in the days following your assignment on Scipio. And as the liquor began to spread through you, you found yourself laughing at Jentru’s exasperated account of the wild bantha chase they had been lead on through the lower levels earlier that day, the sting of Lord Kenobi’s brush-off giving way to a pleasant numbness. 

“Speaking of, what was this ‘special operation’ the Commander needed you for?” Carden asked, leaning forward to gaze down the bar at you as you felt yourself flush slightly, thankful for the dim lighting. 

“Droid work,” you lied easily, knowing no one would remember your response come morning. “A B1 could have handled it, I don’t know what he needed me for.”

“Probably just trying to punish you for mouthing off,” Jentru commented from beside you, shaking his head before adding contemptuously, “ _ sleemo _ .”

You hesitated for a moment, a traitorous murmur of his name rippling through your mind before you let out a short huff of laughter, hoping it would disguise the guilty expression on your face.

“Probably,” you agreed, setting the empty glass down and signaling the bartender, who swiftly put another shot down in front of you.

“Either that or he likes you,” Carden said offhandedly, and you coughed on your sip of Namana, shaking your head a little too quickly.

“I think I can safely say that’s not the case,” you told him, realizing a moment too late that you sounded far more bitter than intended, and Carden was giving you a quizzical look. 

“Don’t take it personally, I don’t think he likes anyone,” Jentru cut in, and you forced another laugh, the elation you had been feeling just minutes before quickly evaporating.

“The feeling is mutual,” Mospar muttered from beside Carden, throwing back a shot before continuing, “and I’m not wasting our only night off for Maker knows how long talking about that blasted Sith.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Carden replied mildly, raising his glass with a grin, and you felt a twist of guilt in your stomach as you joined him. 

But then you remembered the way he had so indifferently told you to enjoy your night, dismissing you as if you meant nothing more to him than a bothersome protocol droid, and the flicker of remorse faded away.

“So will I.”

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The beeping of your comlink woke you from an almost comatose slumber, and you sluggishly fumbled for it in the dim light of the room you had rented for the sliver of the evening that had remained when you left the Rancor. Blinking away the sleep from your eyes, you peered at the message there, trying to make sense of it as a figure shifted beside you, his own comlink going off at a pitch that made your head throb. Glancing over, you were momentarily startled to see Jentru laying there, relief washing over you as you realized that both of you were still dressed save for your armor and boots, which lay discarded in a pile somewhere off in the corner. 

“What’s it say?” Jentru mumbled, flinging one arm over his face as you turned on the overhead light. 

“We gotta head back to the shuttle,” you told him, your voice cracking slightly as you carefully stood, your head feeling far too heavy for your body. 

Jentru grumbled out a curse as he tumbled out of bed, making for the heap of gear and passing your effects over before donning his own. You nodded your thanks, letting out a quiet groan as the additional weight of your armor settled before slinging your rifle across your back and tucking your blaster into its holster. As the two of you swept the room to ensure nothing was left behind, you considered asking him if he remembered why the two of you had elected to share one considering neither of you were short on credits. But you bit the question back, a sinking feeling in your chest that told you why you had readily agreed. 

Because with your eyes closed, you didn’t have to be in some dingy room in the Underworld Inn with Jentru. You could be in a lavish apartment in the Senate district, or utilitarian quarters on the Star Destroyer. The darkness would not judge you for imagining that it was the man you tried so determinedly to hate, but could not, laying beside you. 

Brushing the thought away, you followed Jentru out the door and into the hallway to join the rest of your company, most of whom were slumped against the wall, likely feeling the same effects of the Namana that you were. If any of them found it strange that you and Jentru had emerged together, their raised eyebrows were concealed beneath their helmets just as yours hid the flush spreading across your cheeks. Communicating through a series of grumbles and hand motions so as to spare your brains from any unnecessary amount of work, the group of you found transport back to the shuttle and resignedly trudged aboard.

You felt your heart quicken its pace when you spotted Lord Kenobi leaning against the equipment storage with his arms folded over his chest, a half-smile on his lips. 

“I hope you all are feeling refreshed after your night off,” he said in a far louder voice than was necessary, and you caught the amused glint in his honey-colored eyes as Jentru gave an involuntary wince. 

There was a chorus of grumbles from the rest of your unit, but you merely slung your rifle off your back before settling into the seat furthest away from him, deliberately avoiding his lingering gaze. As the ramp retracted back into the ship, Lord Kenobi gracefully arranged himself beside Jentru, whose shoulders stiffened almost imperceptibly as his helmet shifted in your direction. Looking around at the collection of empty seats in the shuttle, you gave the smallest shrug you possibly could in return, noticing Lord Kenobi glancing between the two of you with a slight furrow in his brow. 

_ Did you have fun, little one? _

The words rippled through your mind, warm and genuinely curious in a way that made you want to respond just as earnestly, but you sluggishly resisted the urge to as you stared ahead defiantly, doing your best to rid your brain of anything that could be taken as an answer.

_ Come now, sweetling. I asked you a question. _

Conjuring your memory of waking up beside Jentru earlier that morning and composing it in a way that suggested something far less innocent than what had transpired, you let it fill your thoughts until you were certain Lord Kenobi had seen it before giving him a reply.

_ Yes, I had a lot of fun.  _

Glancing over at him, you waited for some shift in his face; a thinning of his lips or a flicker of anger in his eyes that signified your jibe had gotten under his skin the same way he had gotten under yours. To your annoyance, his expression remained undisturbed apart from the way his brow smoothed as he leaned back against the seat, appraising you silently for a moment. There was an almost palpable hesitation in the air as your heartbeat seemed to stutter, awaiting his next words, but then he looked away, and your mind was filled with nothing but your own thoughts once more. 

Despite your feeble efforts to shove the feeling away, you were blanketed in disappointment so heavy it seemed to press the air from your lungs. You were so desperate to know that he felt something for you that even a disdainful look from him would have abated the ache in your chest. But his gaze didn’t return to yours, and he didn’t speak again until the shuttle was nearly out of the Corusca sector. 

“I suppose now is as fine a time as any to let you all know this unit has been disbanded,” Lord Kenobi announced, as conversationally as if he was describing what he had eaten for breakfast that morning. 

Your head snapped up, and you caught his eye through your visor for the briefest second before you glanced over to Jentru, who was sitting up straighter now, shoulders visibly tensed.

“Pardon me, my lord, but if the unit is being disbanded, what will happen to us?” Carden asked hesitantly, and you sent him a silent thanks for voicing the question that you all needed an answer to. 

“Skycull and Mospar, the two of you are being reassigned to Sector Plexus. You’ll be shipping out to Scarif next rotation,” Lord Kenobi started, and you could almost hear their groans of dismay.

Working amongst the ranks of such a distinguished branch of Imperial Intelligence would be a far cry from the almost anarchic way in which your unit operated, and you felt a twinge of sympathy for both of them that was quickly overshadowed by worries of where you would end up.

“The rest of you are being absorbed into Special Forces and will receive further instructions from your commander once we return to base,” Lord Kenobi finished, and you felt a snare of panic in your chest, because as much as he infuriated you,  _ he  _ was supposed to be your commander, not anyone else.

“So you won’t be our commander anymore then?” Carden questioned carefully, the accusation buried between his words in a way you were certain you could only sense because you felt just as betrayed as he did.

“The Emperor has need of me elsewhere,” Lord Kenobi answered crisply, his tone implying that he would not elaborate any further before continuing in a milder voice, “Though I have to say, I am surprised that this news is being met with such disappointment. I thought you all would be relieved to be rid of me.”

His gaze flickered in your direction as if he was silently daring you to express such a sentiment aloud, and you glared back through your visor, words tumbling from your mouth before you could reign them back in.

“I’m not disappointed,” you told him hotly, ignoring Jentru’s warning shake of the head as you plowed on, “I’m angry. This isn’t what I signed on for, it’s not what any of us agreed to.”

There was a small ripple of assent, though no one else dared to speak up, and you crossed your arms over your chest plate reflexively as Lord Kenobi gave you a look that seemed to pierce through your armor. 

“I am truly sorry you feel that way, but unfortunately for you, this unit was never meant for permanence. It has served its purpose,” he said smoothly, wholly unbothered by your indignation as he went on, “Though you should commend yourselves. Your efficiency is the reason this unit has been rendered obsolete.”

“So we did our jobs too well?” you demanded, not mollified in the slightest by his indirect compliment. 

“You could say that, yes,” he replied evenly, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he considered your question. “I’ll be sure to pass my recommendations along to your new commanders.”

“I don’t  _ want  _ a new commander,” you blurted out, blushing hotly as his eyebrows raised slightly before hastily adding, “I don’t understand why we can’t just be given assignments to carry out ourselves, it’s not like we need someone to oversee us at this point.”

Just a week before, you wouldn’t have dared to speak in such a disrespectful way to him but now it was too late to take it back, and there was a part of you that felt addicted to having his attention on you, no matter the repercussions.

“And here I thought you were getting sentimental on me,” Lord Kenobi said blithely, his golden eyes glimmering with amusement before he soldiered on, “though I don’t disagree that you all have indeed become very self-sufficient, your talents are needed elsewhere. I’m afraid there’s no point in discussing it further.”

Falling silent, you sent a glower in his direction that faltered slightly when you felt his presence unfurling in your mind, the smoothness of his voice a balm to your irritability. 

_ Tell me what’s really bothering you, little one. _

You hoped he could feel the resentment radiating off of you as you pressed yourself back against the wall of the shuttle and let out an irritated huff. 

_ You told me it would be a waste of my talents to be assigned to a different commander, yet here you are doing it anyways.  _

A line formed between his brows as he watched you, an inscrutable look on his face.

_ I will make sure that you’re assigned to someone who utilizes you to your full potential. _

Biting back a scoff, you gave a fractional shake of your head.

_ I’ll be a glorified stormtrooper. So much for the Emperor’s personal recommendation. _

His reply rippled through your thoughts instantaneously.

_ I won’t let that happen. And the Emperor’s personal recommendation means a great deal, but he didn’t select you for this unit.  _

There was a long pause during which you could feel him faintly in the far reaches of your mind before he finally went on with a surety that made your heart stutter.

_ I did. _

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The remainder of your journey back to the Star Destroyer passed without any further communication from him, leaving you free to turn his words over and over again in your head. They hung there like a loose string, waiting to be pulled on until the seam came undone and everything that he had left unsaid came tumbling out, but you resisted the urge. He clearly had no intention of continuing the conversation while aboard the shuttle, as he had withdrawn just moments after the response took shape, remaining silent until the ship settled into the bay of the Star Destroyer with a clangor. 

“You can all return to your quarters for the time being,” Lord Kenobi announced, standing as the ramp deployed. “Do try and sleep off whatever is left in your system from last night, you look as though you’ve been run over by a herd of banthas.”

There was a general nod of acknowledgment, the rest of your unit clamoring to their feet and disembarking at a clip that could only be attributed to wanting to climb into bed as quickly as possible. You hung back, watching as Jentru descended the ramp with a small sigh of relief, hoping he wouldn’t notice your absence until he was too far across the hangar to turn back. Lord Kenobi gave you a knowing look as you hovered near the shuttle entrance, drawing in a nervous breath. 

“Something on your mind?” he questioned, his eyes glinting with amusement as you let out an exasperated sigh.

“As if you can’t find that out for yourself,” you replied tersely, fiddling with the strap of your rifle as you waited for him to enter into your thoughts once more.

“We’re alone now, darling. You can use your words,” he told you, gesturing around at the empty shuttle and giving you a half-smile. 

“If you chose me, why are you sending me away from you?” you asked, the words running together in one breathless gasp as you forced yourself to go on. 

“The Emperor was the one that called for the unit to be reassigned, not me,” he corrected, his brows furrowed as he watched you. “You heard him yourself.”

“And I’m to believe you have no say in the matter?” you scoffed, shaking your head in disbelief. “That you couldn’t keep me with you if you really wanted to?”

He was silent for a moment, one hand reaching toward you before he seemed to think better of it and instead crossed his arms.

“It seemed presumptuous to request that you remain under my command,” he answered finally, a sliver of defensiveness in his words, and you let out a humorless huff of laughter.

“How? You asked if I wanted to come to Mustafar, and I  _ begged  _ you to bring me with you, was that not enough?” you demanded, wishing you could smooth over the raggedness in your voice, hating the way it broke at the memory of your plea. “Or did you not mean it?”

“I meant it,” he said quietly, so earnestly it stole the breath from your lungs. “But I would not choose that for you based on something you told me in the heat of the moment.”

“Why not? All it would have taken was one look into my head to know what I wanted,” you told him, frustration seeping into your words.

You reached up and yanked your helmet off, setting it down unceremoniously beside you, suddenly overcome by the need for him to see the desperation etched into your face, as if it would convince him that you were telling the truth.

“I wanted you to tell me of your own volition. But you left,” he replied simply, and you stared at him in confusion for a moment before taking a step toward him, jabbing an accusatory finger at his chest.

“You  _ told  _ me to go,” you reminded him incredulously, “you said you had things to attend to and dismissed me--”

Your mouth snapped shut as a technician ambled aboard the shuttle, freezing abruptly as he looked between you and Lord Kenobi, who shooed him away with a withering glance.

“Leave us,” he said coldly, and rather unnecessarily as the tech was already stumbling back down the ramp with a series of apologies. 

When he turned back to you, his mouth was set in a thin, unforgiving line, golden eyes almost incandescent.

“That is  _ not _ what happened, little one. You could have stayed if you wished,” he told you sharply, the endearment sounding more like an insult with his harsh inflection.

“If you wanted me to stay, you should have said so,” you shot back, your words shaking with anger. “You’ve never had a problem ordering me around before!”

“Tell me, what instance are you referring to? The time I ordered you to come to my quarters after your little outburst on our return from Scipio?” he questioned icily, not waiting for a response before continuing on. “Oh, no, that was your choice, wasn’t it?” 

You scowled at him, unable to muster a reply as he stepped toward you, his eyes boring into yours in a way that made you want to shrink away.

“Or was it when I ordered you to submit to me that night? No, wait, that was your choice, too, little one,” he said, his voice dropping lower as your cheeks flushed. “And had you chosen not to, you would have left with a warning about your behavior, nothing more.”

He reached out and took your chin in his hand, tilting your face up as you fought the urge to melt into the warmth of his touch.

“If you would rather tell yourself that you were just following my orders, so be it,” he told you quietly, “but I think you know that’s not true.”

“No,” you replied, your voice unsteady as you met his gaze. “It’s not.”

“Then tell me what it is you want, my darling,” he breathed out, his thumb brushing over your lower lip, causing you to shiver ever so slightly. 

“I want you,” you whispered, reaching up and taking his wrist, pressing into his hand. “I want to be with you.”

“Not Jentru? It seemed as though the two of you got rather close last night,” he remarked, raising an eyebrow at you, and you shook your head.

“He’s a friend. I was just trying to make you jealous,” you admitted, and he smiled, leaning in and resting his forehead against yours as his hand came to curl around the back of your neck.

“I know, little one,” he said, his fingertips tracing little patterns on your skin, “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“Bastard,” you muttered, without any real malice, and he let out a soft huff of laughter before pressing his lips to yours with surprising gentleness. 

You placed a palm against his chest, pushing him back slightly as you glanced over at the open entry, suddenly reminded of just how populated the hangar was.

“Darling, I’ve felt how much you enjoyed being watched during far more intimate acts,” he said, his words sending a pleasurable tremor through you as his mouth brushed against your ear, “am I really to believe that you’re worried over the thought of someone seeing us kiss?”

Shaking your head slightly, you reached up to thread your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging him to you and enveloping his mouth in a languid kiss before breaking apart to look at him. 

“You know I’d let you do whatever you wanted with me in front of everyone in this hangar,” you murmured, a little flare of pride in your chest at the unsteady exhalation he let out in response.

“As tempting as that is, little one,” he told you quietly, drawing you back to him and catching the skin below your jaw between his teeth, eliciting a soft whimper from you, “there’s somewhere I’d like to take you, if you’ll let me.”

You nodded, clutching at the back of his head as he sucked at your pulse point, his free hand tugging down your collar to allow his lips access to the rest of your neck, his beard tickling at your skin. 

“Yes?” he prompted, pulling away for a moment, and you let out an involuntary whine from the loss of contact.

“Yes,” you replied breathlessly, kissing him again as he gripped your waist, pulling you against him with a low groan. 

“Good,” he murmured against your mouth, punctuating the pause between his words with a gentle press of his lips to yours, “I need to have a word with the commander whose unit you were assigned to, but I’ll meet you back here in an hour.”

You nodded but made no effort to disentangle yourself from him, too distracted by the feeling of his fingertips burrowing under your backplate, his warmth seeping through your tunic and into your skin.

“A word about what?” you asked absently, craning your head up to kiss the side of his neck, reveling in the soft sigh he let out in response.

“I need to let him know that unfortunately for him,” he began, trailing off as your teeth scraped lightly against his flesh before continuing, “I’ve decided to keep you for myself.”

You smiled against his skin, placing one more kiss just below his ear before reluctantly releasing him and taking a step back, reaching for your helmet and tucking it under your arm.

“I’ll see you in an hour then,” you told him, and he nodded, standing aside to allow you to brush past him before grabbing your free wrist and bringing your hand to his face.

First kissing the center of your palm, he made his way between your thumb and index finger, his golden eyes burning into yours as his tongue dragged over the skin there before sucking it into his mouth with a low hum. A soft curse fell from your lips at the sight, heat pooling in your belly as you imagined him replicating those same ministrations with your thighs wrapped around his head. As he let go of your hand, you immediately brought it to your mouth to lick the flesh his tongue had just tasted.

“Maker, little one,” he said quietly, his gaze heavy as he watched you, “you make such a simple thing look absolutely filthy.”

Stepping past him, you began your descent down the ramp before turning back around and giving him a grin.

“I learned from the best,” you replied, catching a little flicker of pride in his expression before slipping your helmet back on and setting off across the hangar.

Your heart hammered in your chest the entire walk back to your quarters, an almost giddy smile on your lips that you were eternally grateful to your helmet for concealing. Once there, you stripped off your armor and weapons, setting them on your cot before stepping into the fresher and discarding your underlayers. Selecting the highest temperature setting, you turned the shower on and ducked under the stream of water, letting out an appreciative groan as it cascaded over you. The realization that you had only slept a couple hours over the course of two days settled in as you leaned against the wall, trying to scrub the weariness from your body until it felt new again. 

After rinsing and toweling off, you redressed in a fresh set of clothes and sat down beside your jumble of gear, tearing open a rations packet and giving it a distasteful look. Despite not having eaten anything since the day before, your stomach was too full of an exhilarated flutter to feel empty and you had to force the chalky, vaguely fruit-flavored bar down before quickly cladding yourself in your armor once more. Giving your weapons a cursory check, you tucked your blaster into its holster and slung your rifle across your back before beginning your journey back to the hangar. It was emptier now, a small crew of maintenance techs flittering about the shuttle that scattered as you approached, moving on to the next one as you strode up the boarding ramp and into the aircraft.

Stepping through the cockpit doors, you found him briskly inputting coordinates into the nav system before turning to glance back at you with a smile that you returned after pulling your helmet off. He was sprawled in the pilot’s chair with his characteristic brand of brazen elegance, a refinement in his demeanor and immaculately tailored clothing that should have clashed with his suggestive positioning rather than harmonizing with it. Setting your effects down, you joined him in the neighboring seat, taking in the way his slightly damp hair was swept away from his face, tendrils of it curling at the nape of his neck where they met the high collar of the black vest he wore over his tunic. The corner of his mouth curved up when he caught you staring, honey-colored eyes glimmering with amusement as they met your own.

“See something you like, darling?” he teased, and you bit your lip as you watched his deft fingertips fly across the controls as the landing gear retracted.

“Several things,” you answered distractedly, snapping your gaze back to him before asking, “so where is it that you’re taking me?”

He gave you a grin, waiting until the ship was hurtling out of the hangar and into the dark expanse beyond before responding. 

“Mustafar.”

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

At some point during your journey, you succumbed to the fatigue that you had been battling since that morning, waking with a start as he gently shook you by the shoulder. 

“Look,” he murmured, a touch of reverence in his voice as he gestured towards the transparisteel viewscreen, “we’re here.”

As the shuttle grew closer, you could make out a stone obelisk piercing the red, ash-choked sky, set into a steep cliff made up of jagged columns of basalt. From a mouth at the base of the structure poured a stream of lava, cascading into a boiling river below that wound through the dark plains below. Through the haze, you could see rubescent arteries stretching out in all directions across the fields, away from the heart of this ominous planet and towards barren reaches obscured by great plumes of smoke. 

“It’s beautiful,” you told him softly, and he gave you a pleased smile before facing forward once more, brow furrowed slightly as the two of you drew ever closer to the surface.

The wings drew up as the aircraft settled onto a stretch of polished stone leading to the entryway to the fortress, giving a small shudder as the landing gear deployed. You slung your rifle across your back, following him out of the shuttle and towards the entrance carved into the side of the obelisk, your eyes watering slightly from the soot-filled air. The doors slid open slowly, scraping against the ground before he ushered you through, igniting his scarlet lightsaber and holding it aloft like a torch in the gloom of the hall. There was a rustling noise and something skittered out from the shadows as you reflexively reached for your blaster, finger just beginning to squeeze the trigger before he let out a soft laugh, gently pushing your arm down. 

“Just a mouse droid,” he told you calmly, illuminating it with the glow of his saber as it retreated back into the recesses of the hall. 

You warily re-holstered your blaster at the same time as he powered down his weapon, gazing around as the passage opened up into a vast room dimly lit by the cutouts in the stone that offered a glimpse at the fields of scoria in the distance. Tributaries ran along either side, bathing the walls in a reddish glow, joining together just beneath the windows to pour down the rocky face of the cliff the structure was built into. It was as he had illustrated it in the vision he conjured in Coruscant, but now you not only saw it but felt the warmth of the lava coursing around you and heard the sharp click of your boots on the burnished obsidian. 

“I’ll show you the rest shortly, but I wanted to bring you here first,” he said quietly, surveying the room before bringing his eyes back to yours, a trace of apprehension in his expression. “Do you like it?”

You nodded, ascending the dais upon which the ornately carved throne sat, tracing your fingers along one polished stone armrest before turning back to face at him. 

“It suits you well, my king,” you replied, one corner of your mouth curving up as he joined you, placing a hand beneath your chin and tilting your head up at him.

“It would suit you, too,” he murmured, his thumb dragging along your lower lip as you frowned slightly, confused.

“What do you mean?” you said, drawing in a shaky breath as his fingertips brushed a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Did you think I was being facetious when I told you I wanted you by my side?” he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at you as you hesitated, continuing before you gathered a response, “because I wasn’t. After we secure the remaining Separatist territories, I would very much like for you to remain here with me.”

Your breath stuttered at the thought, seemingly endless variants of the same question flitting about your mind before it tumbled out of your mouth in its simplest form.

“Why me?” you whispered, looking into his golden eyes as if they contained the answer you needed. 

“My darling, surely you already know,” he replied, his brow furrowed with incredulity. 

“How could I know?” you urged him, watching as he faltered, considering you for a moment before beginning to speak.

“I thought of you far more often as you thought of me, before you ever came to my quarters,” he told you quietly, his breath hitching almost imperceptibly as he went on. “Could you really not tell?”

You hesitated for a moment as you looked up at him, the words on the tip of your tongue somehow more intimate than anything you could recall saying to him.

“The way you said my name that night,” you began softly, biting down on your lip as you gathered the courage to continue, “that...wasn’t the first time you had said it like that, was it?”

He shook his head, leaning down and kissing you slowly, his tongue slipping into your mouth for just a second as you melted against him before drawing away to murmur against your ear,

“No, it wasn’t.”

And then his lips were trailing down the side of your neck as far as your collar would allow him to go, his teeth scraping against your skin as you exhaled unsteadily, burying your fingers in the hair at his nape. Breaking away once more, he raised your rifle strap up, silently asking you to do away with it, and you quickly lifted it overhead, setting it down on the floor where it was joined by your blaster. You reached for your chest plate and he gave a small shake of the head, beginning to unfasten it for you, carefully removing it along with the remainder of your armor before returning to you. His mouth melded against yours as he walked you backward, gently guiding you down onto the throne and pulling away.

“You said something earlier about how you learned from the best,” he said in a low voice, his beard tickling against your jaw as his warm breath fanned over your ear. “Do you remember that, little one?”

“Yes,” you whimpered, your cheeks flushing at the recollection as he hummed against your skin, pressing a kiss to the side of your neck.

“I want you to show me what else you’ve learned,” he told you, the desire in his words sending a pleasurable tremor through you.

The implication stilled you momentarily, uncertainty translating into your halting movements as you reached out to loosen his vest, looking up at him as if to seek permission. One corner of his mouth curved up at your hesitation, offering no assistance in the removal of the garment. You drew in a breath, biting down on your lower lip as you brought your hands to the armrests on either side of you, fingertips flattening into the polished stone.

“Would you undress for me?” you asked, your voice barely above a whisper as you watched him, flushing darker as he shook his head slightly.

“No, no, darling,” he admonished gently, his hands hovering over the clasp of his belt, “don’t ask me.  _ Tell  _ me what you want me to do.”

You swallowed away the dryness in your throat, sitting up straighter and conjuring all the authority you could muster.

“I want you to take that off,” you told him, quietly but without any doubt, and you felt a spark of gratification at the way he readily acquiesced, unlooping his belt and setting it on the floor beside your armor before doing the same with his vest. 

He gave you an expectant look, stilling as he waited for you to continue, and you spurred yourself on despite the shyness that lingered just beneath your words.

“Now the rest of your clothes,” you said as evenly as you could, pausing for a moment before settling back and adding, “slowly.”

His mouth curved into a grin as he reached for the hem of his tunic, pulling it up inch by inch and gradually revealing his torso, tossing the shirt aside carelessly. You let yourself drink him in just as languidly, taking in the sweep of his collarbones, the breadth of his shoulders, the patch of hair in the cleft of his chest. It trailed down the hollow in the otherwise flat plane of his stomach, leading below his navel and into the waistband his thumbs were now hooked into as he began to kick off his boots. Your breath hitched slightly as he peeled his trousers down, the muscles of his thighs accentuated by the shadows cast across the dais, his cock already growing hard. 

“Stars, you’re gorgeous,” you blurted out quietly, beckoning him towards you as you went on. “Come here.”

You stood as he closed the distance between you, gripping his biceps and pressing yourself against him as your lips met his. There was something indescribable about having him bared to you before you had removed anything save for your armor, and the thrill of it bolstered you as you slid your tongue into his mouth, one hand burrowing into his hair. You gave an experimental tug, and he moaned into your mouth, urging you to do it again. Breaking apart with an unsteady breath, you pulled harder, exposing the column of his throat as you lifted up onto your tiptoes to press a series of kisses from his jaw down the juncture of his shoulder. 

He was so warm and he smelled so clean, like the cold air on Scipio, and like something spicy you couldn’t quite place but that made you want to sink your teeth into him and taste the salt of his skin. You trailed lower, brushing your nose through the soft hair that bloomed across his torso before kissing down the cleft of his chest. As you familiarized yourself with the topography of his body, you traced over every scar you encountered with your tongue, your hands skimming down to grip his narrow waist. He remained still beneath you, arms hanging loosely at his sides, sucking in a breath as you dipped below his navel. 

“Would you like me to keep going?” you asked, pulling away to look up at him, and he swallowed, nodding. 

“Yes, please,” he replied, a hoarse edge to his smooth voice that ignited a spark of pride within you.

Coming back up to kiss him, you took his lower lip into your mouth, biting down on it gently before releasing him.

“Not yet,” you murmured, curling your fingertips under the hem of your tunic and beginning to drag it upwards before stilling, grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands to you. “Undress me.”

He did so with a reverence that made you feel unsteady, doing away with your top layers as if he was unpeeling some exotic fruit from one of the jungle moons of Yavin. You settled back down and watched as he pulled off your boots, lifting your hips to allow him to draw your trousers and underclothes down to mid-thigh before ridding you of them completely. Looking up at you from where he knelt on one knee between your outstretched legs, he hesitated, his tongue darting out to run over his lower lip.

“Do you want to taste me?” you asked quietly, your skin heating as the words fell from your lips, watching his eyes grow darker. 

“Please,” he said, neediness tinging his voice in a way that imbued you with the assuredness you were used to hearing from him, sending a thrill through you.

“Is that the best you can do?” you said softly, tilting your head to the side as you considered him. “You’re normally more eloquent than that.”

He let out a groan through clenched teeth, resting his palms on your knees for balance as he stared up at you, golden eyes pleading.

“Please let me taste you, little one,” he begged, his fingertips digging into your skin, “let me make you come on my tongue, please--”

You breathed out a soft yes at that, heat pooling between your legs as you nodded, reaching out and tangling your fingers in his hair to bring him to you.

“So pretty,” he murmured, as he spread you apart with his thumbs, causing your hips to jerk up at the way his warm breath fluttered over your sensitive flesh.

His palms moved to press against your inner thighs as his tongue flattened against you, drawing a desperate whine out of you when he slid over your clit.

“Obi-Wan--” you gasped out, his name welling up from somewhere deep in your throat, hoarse and dripping with need as you tugged at his hair.

He moaned into you at that, slipping his hands beneath you when you tilted your hips up and pulling you even closer against him, engulfing you with his mouth. Unlike before, there was nothing teasing in the way he worshipped you, no holding back as his tongue worked between the slickness at your entrance up to your aching clit. There was an urgency to his ministrations, like he was trying to bring about his own release just as much as yours, and you surrendered to the feeling as he laved away at you with a low groan. His nose nudged at your clit as his tongue dipped inside of you, gathering your growing arousal and bringing it up to that overly sensitive bundle of nerves that throbbed against his heat.

Your thighs were beginning to tremble, one hand buried in his hair and the other gripping the armrest to steady yourself, and you whined in frustration when he lifted his face up from between your legs, lips and beard wet with you.

“Are you going to come for me, darling?” he asked breathlessly, sliding two fingers inside of you and beckoning, making your hips jerk up. “Please, I need it. I need to feel that pretty little cunt come for me--”

You gave him a feverish nod, knowing you were at his mercy once more but too close to care, feeling yourself begin to unravel as his thumb worked against you. Whatever answer you would have given him was lost to a choked sob when his mouth closed over you once more, his fingers buried up to his knuckles as his tongue intently circled your clit. He moaned against you as began to shake, squeezing your eyes shut and crying out a curse when you came for him. As you slowly disentangled your hand from his hair, he eased his fingers out of you and sucked them into his mouth, his eyes burning into yours. 

“Maker, you taste so good,” he told you raggedly, gently pulling you to your feet and reorienting you so that you were standing between his splayed legs as he settled back. “Come up here little one, I know you feel just as perfect as you taste.”

You leaned forward, cupping the side of his face and licking the traces of yourself from his lips before kissing him deeply, sliding your tongue against his to savor your arousal before drawing away, shaking your head.

“Have a little patience,” you murmured, echoing the same words he had spoken to you on Coruscant, pressing your thumb into his lower lip. 

He let out a small noise of protest, watching as you knelt between his thighs, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock as you let your saliva drip down onto him. Taking him into your mouth, you gradually drew him back further and further until your nose was buried in his coarse curls and you could feel him at the back of your throat. Pulling off of him with an obscenely wet noise, you licked a stripe up the underside of his cock and then repeated your slow swallow, listening as he moaned for you. Pressing your tongue against the veins that ran up his length, you stroked him languidly, one hand gripping his hip and the other traversing through the hair at his base and then lower. 

A word you didn’t recognize fell from his lips as your fingertips ghosted against him, his hips jolting up and pushing him further into your mouth with a low groan before you eased off of him.

“Do you want me to touch you here?” you asked quietly, watching as a flush spread across his cheeks before he nodded.

“Yes,” he answered hoarsely, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he gripped the armrests so tightly his knuckles went white, “please.”

Pushing yourself up off the floor, you kissed him gently before breaking away and pressing two fingers to his lips, parting them.

“Get them nice and wet for me,” you told him, letting him draw your fingers into his mouth to the knuckle, coating them before letting them slide back over his lips, dripping with his saliva.

Kneeling before him once more, you pulled him closer as you took him back into your mouth and carefully pushed your fingers into him, listening to his choked moan. You moved slowly, drawing him in deeper as your hand found a steady rhythm, humming around him when he began to undulate against you ever so slightly. A litany of soft curses and groans fell from his lips, his hips juddering when you began to crook your fingers, and he grabbed your shoulder, stilling you.

“Stop, little one,” he gasped out, forcing your gaze up to him as he let out a ragged exhalation, “it’s too much, you have to stop or you’re going to make me come just like that.”

Slowly sliding him out of your mouth, you continued to work him with your hand, fingers moving in tandem.

“Don’t you want to come like this, my king?” you asked innocently, your tongue darting out to flick against him as he groaned, gritting his teeth.

“ _ Maker _ , yes, I do--” he stuttered out, cutting off as you drew him back into your mouth before pulling away to watch him. “But not as much as I want to come inside that sweet cunt of yours.”

You whimpered at his words, slowly easing your fingers out of him and climbing into his lap as he guided you down onto his cock. 

“Stars, you feel perfect around me, little one,” he breathed out, his golden eyes dazed as you enveloped him completely, “you were  _ made  _ to take me like this, weren’t you?”

Nodding, you ground down into his lap, one hand resting lightly on the side of his neck as the other gripped his shoulder. 

“You’re mine,” he murmured, rolling his hips up to meet yours, “aren’t you, little one?”

“I’m yours,” you whispered, bowing towards him and resting your forehead against his, bringing your hand to the front of his throat and squeezing gently, “and you’re mine.”

“That’s right,” he ground out, thrusting up into you harder now as you tightened your grip ever so slightly, “It’s all for you,  _ nuyak vaera _ , my mouth, my fingers, my cock--all for you.”

He kissed you hard, his tongue sliding against yours as his fingertips dug into your hips with bruising intensity, moving you up and down on his cock, his movements more insistent now.

“Let me feel you, little one,” he pleaded, his voice breaking as his hips stuttered, and you began to shake around him.

Your hold on his neck abated as you buried your face in the crook of his shoulder, gripping his biceps and sobbing his name out when you came. He moaned at the way you tightened around him, thrusting erratically into you, so close that you could feel him throbbing for you. Biting down on the sweat-slickened skin of his neck, you brought your mouth to his ear.

“Come for me, my king,” you whispered, holding him as he let go with a curse, filling you with his warmth. 

His movements slowed to a standstill, his hands sweeping across your back and pulling you so closely against him so that you could feel his heartbeat against your chest, forehead resting against yours. Kissing you gently, he drew back to look at you, his mouth quirking up slightly at the way your brow furrowed as you recalled the foreign words he had said to you. His fingertips traced patterns into your skin as he watched you intently.

“What is it, sweetling?” he questioned, taking your wrist and bringing your hand to his face.

“ _ Nuyak vaera, _ ” you said, testing it out on your tongue. “I’ve never heard that before.”

“It’s Sith, little one,” he told you, turning his head to the side slightly to press a kiss to your palm.

“What does it mean?” you asked, watching as his mouth curved into a smile before he kissed you gently, murmuring the answer against your lips.

_ “My queen.” _


End file.
